


the interview

by Kastell_Rakimova



Series: the world of nargí [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: dont know why i tagged the characters if its my own work, nobody knows who they are lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastell_Rakimova/pseuds/Kastell_Rakimova
Summary: pukjo d'armé is dead, and his only child, maría, is interviewed about it.
Series: the world of nargí [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564984





	the interview

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at two am while sticking my head out the window and listening to the rain and winds. i should go to sleep

the soft pitter-patter of the rain and the cold blowing of the winds is all that i can hear tonight. the trees dance in the gusts of wind; the smell of petrichor fills the air. it seems only fitting it would happen tonight.

i heard the news fifteen, perhaps sixteen minutes ago. i didn't believe it, of course. didn't want to. they showed me his body and it still felt like it was a dream; a nightmare conjured up by my demons. my father, the man who raised me as his own child when i was lost, who supported me in all my endeavors, and above all, who showed me love, when no-one else would- he was gone. 

hopefully his soul has gone to a better place. maybe somewhere nice, with mom. any place is nicer than here. it's cold without him- even sitting by the fireplace, the flames all but licking my face, it doesn't feel quite the same. and i sit here, every window in the room open despite this northern downpour and these howling winds, wrapped in a blanket- his favorite blanket. 

it was the one mom had made for him, right before she died. i had helped her- and by helped her, i mean i picked out the yarn colors and cut the ends of the yarn. still, it was one of the few things we had to remember her- though i suppose it's only me now.

oh, i'm rambling again, sir. you only wanted to know what happened; you didn't want a story. fine. here are the cold, hard facts:

-my father is dead.  
-he was murdered by his old mentor, damro par'chuk.  
-this is the same man who killed my mother.  
-logically, it seems i am next, as now i am heir to the d'arme family fortune- my only other relation, my uncle berna, has been missing for well over a decade now. shes probably de- 

oh, i'm rambling again. perhaps i should get some sleep. goodnight, admiral willis. tell lord marclé i say hello. just kidding.

he'll kill you for that.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i referenced northern downpour in here but ive never heard it. i think it's like the welcome to the black parade but for p!atd fans though


End file.
